


my lucks on the game

by thedragonyoumustnottickle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drabble, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonyoumustnottickle/pseuds/thedragonyoumustnottickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn.”</p>
<p>“Liam.”</p>
<p>“Stop talking or someone’ll hear you.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one that won’t shut up.”</p>
<p>“Yes but I’m not the one in danger of being caught stealing a priceless piece of art.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lucks on the game

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this I just had an idea and then made it ziam so soz if it's shite.
> 
> might continue it, might not. who knows.
> 
> the title is obvs from a zayn song (truth) like what else could I have chosen.

“Zayn.”

“Liam.”

“Stop talking or someone’ll hear you.”

“You’re the one that won’t shut up.”

“Yes but I’m not the one in danger of being caught stealing a priceless piece of art.”

“Fair point, I guess."

“I said stop talking!”

“Shh, someone’ll hear you.”

“Zayn!”

“Liam!”

“Seriously now, please don’t make me break you out of jail again.”

I smiled. This was just too fun and just too easy. A few simple codes broken and a few simple guards knocked out, that’s all it took. Liam in my ear just made it all the better. Bonnie and Clyde ain't got nothing on us.

I walked towards what this was all was about and looked at it for a second. It was probably the ugliest thing I’d ever stolen.  I probably could have drawn better, if I do say so myself. However, I couldn’t argue with a price tag as big as that. I'd never been interested in fancy artworks anyway. Only stealing them.

“So I’ve always wanted to go to Monaco. Or Dubai. Anywhere warmer than here would be great. What do you think?”

“We’ll think about that when you get out of here. Safely, with the art and preferably you in one piece.”

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

“You’re the most wanted cat burglar in the country currently on the highest floor of the tallest building in the country stealing the most sought after art piece in the country. Sorry if I’m a little on edge.”

“This was just as much your idea as it was mine though, so you can’t blame me if something goes wrong. Well, not entirely anyway.”

“Just please be careful. I’m only worried because I care."

“Yeah, I know, love you too jaan.”

I slowly lifted the piece  off the wall, trying not to trigger anything as I did so.

“See, everything’s just-”

“Zayn, get out of there now.”

The sirens were practically deafening. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and just ran for it. I ran and ran and ran until I reached the side of the building with the clear glass window and looked through it to see what I could do to get out of here.

“Zayn, what are you-”

“Ah, screw it.

I took my rucksack off and opened up to see the contents inside. I grabbed what I wanted and shattered one of the windows with a hard swing, keeping my head down, eyes closed to block any shards from cutting me up more than necessary. 

I took a deep, gasping breath of fresh air and savored the wind through my hair. 

The pieces of glass piercing my skin only made me feel more euphoric

“Woohoo!” I howled, grinning like a madman as I fired the cord gun towards the opposite building and swung. 

I held tight on the picture in one hand and the gun in the other and braced for the impact. I saw my reflection in the windows of the skyscraper before I bounced against it. A few bumps and I managed to brace my feet against the building. I was standing sideways against the window, and with a quick breath I let my feet down again so they dangled beneath me.

Blood was pumping through my veins like nothing I’d ever felt before. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest with how much it was beating. It was exhilarating. I was on top of the world.

I lowered myself down as quickly as possible and when my feet touched the ground it was almost disappointing. I wanted to be up there with adrenaline pumping through me for as long as possible, but that wasn’t possible if I wanted to, you know,  _ live _ . Liam would probably resurrect me just so he could kill me again if I did end up dying.

But that’s what living was to me, to _us_. Getting satisfaction out of danger. Danger after danger after danger. Being the perfect example of an adrenaline junkie that I am, nothing was ever enough.

Liam practically strangled me when I reached the van that was parked a couple streets away, out of sight. I hugged him back just as hard.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” The relief clear in his voice. I felt bad for a second before remembering that I’d actually pulled it off. I couldn’t keep the laugh from coming out of my mouth. I felt even better when I saw him trying to hold in a laugh as well.

“So, Liam, what next? Monaco or Dubai?” I had no idea how we were going to top this, but we were most definitely going to try.

“Whatever and wherever we want, babe. After this, we’re unstoppable.”

And in that moment, we were.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr yo](http://uandiforever.tumblr.com/)


End file.
